What's happening
by deansbabygirl934
Summary: some new chapters up and some have been revised or rewritten....last chapter is up!
1. Dean's Gone

Ryce

She was not sure what woke her up. Maybe it was the too quiet room, or the way she didn't hear Dean's humming. That she usually heard in the morning.

"Sam, Dean?" She asked the room at large. Hoping for someone to answer. Maybe they went to get food. She tried Sam cell. It went to voice mail.

"_Hey this is Sam, leave a message." _Well shit.

"Hey Sammy it's me Ryce call when you get this." She flipped the phone down with force. She flipped the phone up to call Dean. She sighed when he answered. "Hello." Oh, thank god.

"Dean! Where are you?" She snapped.

"Um I don't know who you think I am," He paused he sounded shaky.

"But my name is Tom not Dean." He said then hung up. Why would some guy name Tom have Dean's cell. And why did that name sound familiar. Okay this is what she's going to do. First look out the window and look for the Impala. Okay no Impala well that still don't mean anything. They could have just gone and got breakfast. And left her without even a note. She snorted yeah right. So she did the next best thing. She called Bobby.

"Uncle Bobby, yeah uh look Dean's gone and some guy named Tom answered his phone. Could you get a location on his cell phone please? Thanks yeah I'll be fine just a little worried. Yeah love you too, thanks again bye.

Sam

He knew that he should have left a note saying he went out. But he was just running out to get some breakfast. When he walked in the motel, she was huddled on the bed phone in her hand.

"Ryce what's wrong?" He asked swiftly walking over to her.

"I called you, and you didn't answer." She said accusingly. Her lilac eyes were dark from worry.

"Ryce have you been crying?" Noticing how her long lashes were spiky and wet.

"Why didn't you call me back?" She asked again.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you called," He paused waving his hand at the food and coffee. She nodded her head and then sent him reeling with her next words. "Deans missing."

Tom

He couldn't figure it out. Why would someone call him Dean?

He could see the mine now, the _family_ mine.

Too many bad things happened here.

Some good though he smiled a little as images flashed in his head.

Black hair, purple eyes, smiling bow shaped lips.

He shook his head to clear it as he got out of his old jeep and squatted down to look over it all.

He could not describe what he feels at that moment.

Ryce

"_Ryce I got a lead." _that was the first thing he said when she picked up her phone.

"Sammy Bobby's got something." She says waiving Sam over someplace on the bed.

"I'm putting you on speaker." She said once Sam was settled.

"_Glad to see your ass finally made it back!"_ he snapped when he knew Sam could hear. She groaned now was not the time.

"Uncle Bobby." She stated warningly glad when he took the hint.

"_Well as far as I can figure he's in Harmony." _

"Why does that sound familiar?" Sam asked.

"'Cos ten years ago Harry Warden killed twenty-two people." Ryce said in a voice that was too quiet as if she was telling a story.

"There was a cave in at the mines. A stupid error on someone's part." she told both men.

"_And this Harry guy killed those people because of it?" _Bobby asked. She nodded her head even though he couldn't see it.

"Some say he went crazy down there. He killed the men he was buried with to save the oxygen for himself." she spat. "Harry Warden was a bastard of the highest order.

"_Ryce I did some checking and the guy the one you said his name was Tom. That Tom Hanniger he has Dean's phone." _he says.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby," she says.

"_No problem doll keep me updated."_ he says before hanging up.

Sam

"Well why would Dean be there and without us?" He saw Ryce shake her head.

"Dunno Sammy but I have a bad feeling about this." She said in that still too quiet voice.

"Why? I just don't get any of this."

"If he's there in that town where so many bad things happened it can only mean bad news for him we have to get there." She say getting up to pack up her stuff.

He couldn't agree more. Half an hour later they were on the road.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

a/n:I rewrote this chapter a bit...it just didnt sit well w/ me any more i hope you like it..reviews are like chocochip cookies i just cant get enough:)


	2. Not right

I own nothing except what you do not recognize. And Rycelynn.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tom

As he drove, too the only motel this town had he could not help but to think.

Why was it so hard for people to understand? Yes, it was his fault, the cave in that is.

But it was not his fault Harry Warden went about killing people. He had lost people that night too.

He almost lost Sarah. He himself had almost been killed. And if it were not for the sheriff and a friend,(who if he would admit to himself was more than a friend.) he would have been dead.

He didn't put the pick in Harry's hands.

But they blamed him just the same. He wished he had never been saved.

That they had just let Harry kill him. Then maybe he wouldn't be in this limbo.

He sighed mentally he needed to see Sarah, but it was late and it would have to wait.

And deal with Valentine's Day on top of it

The Impala was to quiet. No Dean humming Metallica or singing along with ac/dc.

Ryce kept her cell in her hand hoping he would call. He sighed mentally.

He just wonders what the connection between Harry, Tom and his brother was.

Then there was Ryce she new more about this than she was saying.

"Ryce how do you know so much about this?" He noticed the way she was taking deep breaths as if she was gathering strength.

"'Cos I was there, when it happened." That little murmur had him swerving on the road.

Ryce

Memories assaulted her when she saw the sign that said 'Welcome to Harmony'.

Dean and Sam were not the only ones with nightmares. She was haunted by what happened in this little town.

Those she could not save that night haunted her. She can still hear their screams.

Seeing the bodies without their hearts. She shudders at the thought. And what still gets to her the most is the face of Tommy Hanniger.

And how this town treated him. No wonder he ran away. She sighed she tried to find him but he fell of the radar.

She could only imagine what he had gone through. What she could not get was what any of this had to do with Dean.

Irene

"I am going to fucking kill him." She mumbled to her self. How fucking dare he tape her.

Then he went and called her a hooker. She thought angrily. She went and got her gun and followed him out of the motel.

Not giving a shit if she was naked. He was laughing at her. "Put some clothes on Irene, before some kid see's you." She did not give a rat's ass.

"I don't care about the clothes; give me the fucking tape Frank!" She snapped pointing the gun at him.

"Put the gun down Irene, we both know it's not loaded." He said laughing at her again.

She threw it at him hitting Frank on the head. He growled at her.

She watched as he opened the door to his truck. She screamed when the pick came down on his head.

She ran when she saw the boot come out and push Frank's lifeless body off the pick.

All she could think was oh fuck not again! She ran as fast as she could to the front office.

There was nobody there. She had to keep running so she ran into the back rooms and hid under the bed.

Barely sliding her leg under before Harry Warden came in the room. Oh, god she was so scared.

She didn't die last time and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He looks for her but his search is interrupted by the little motel owner.

She watches in horror as he pins her tiny body on the pick and slams her into the ceiling.

When he had her pinned to the wall she knew she would die tonight.

Sam

Ryce was hiding some thing. But she wouldn't tell him. He tried.

He kept catching her with the phone in her hand like she was going to make a call.

He mentally sighed she would tell him when she was ready.

"What's with all the reporters?" He asked.

"They come back every year. So you better keep your face out of their lime light." Ryce said.

"Why?" he asks he didn't think she would answer him.

"Well your not supposed to be alive remember." She says her tone sarcastic.

"No that Ryce I mean why do they come back every year?" he says wearily.

"Because they want to see if Harry will come back. They never did find his body."

"Shit since when did he become Sherriff!" She yelped and slid down further into the seat.

"Who are you hiding from?" he asks looking at the police officer talking to a reporter.

"Number one jackass. He was such a bully what Jo ever saw in him was beyond me." he snapped his head around to face her.

"What?" her look said it all. She looked like of a dear caught in headlights.

"Um Jo was with me when I was here last time. And ya know what any more question should be directed towards her." She said her tone firm.

"Are you hungry?" he asks with a sigh.

"No lets go get a motel room first and then we can grab some grub." She said leaning her head against the window.

"Okay, Ryce are you okay?" He was concerned about her.

She looked lost and she had been getting quieter the longer they were in this town

"Not really but I'll be fine once I know that Dean's okay." She says sadly.

He could see the shine of tears in he lilac eyes.

"Rye it'll be okay we will find him." He says putting a hand on her shoulder.

She tried to smile but failed.

"I know Sammy, I just have a really bad feeling. Maybe it's this town or the fact that I just don't know what's going on." she said giving a shrug.

"Whatever it is I just miss him. He's been through so much already I don't like it when he hurts." she said with a sniffle. He knows exactly how she feels.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

there we go another revised chapter a few more to go.


	3. FBI Thing

Sam

They were about to pull into the motel parking lot. But decided against it when they saw it was full of cops.

"Wonder what's going on here?" Sam mused aloud.

"What ever it is, it's big." Ryce says to him.

"Look why don't we stop somewhere and do the F.B.I. thing. We'll you do it I can't because well everyone knows me." She says while rummaging through the glove box.

"Yeah but that was ten years ago. You were what nineteen?" He says his smile making the dimples pop out.

And not for the first time she couldn't help but to think how much he looked like John.

"Oh Sammy I'm all too recognizable. And I was eighteen don't make me older than I am." She said giving him her first real smile since Dean had gone missing.

He snorted in response.

"So uh what are you going to do while I do the F.B.I. _thing_? And about that what am I supposed to say it's not like this has hit the local paper's yet?" he says looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

She was still looking through the glove box.

"Ha I found it I knew that it was in here somewhere." she grumbled to herself.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Oh my old phonebook, so while you go play g-man I am going to look up some old acquaintances see if they know any thing." He nodded that made sense.

"Okay but _what_ am I supposed to tell the local p.d.?" he asks again.

"Tell them that the bureau sent you out here as a," she paused to wave her hand around.

"A precautionary thing. That because of what happened ten years ago they want you out here just in cause. You can wing it from there Sam." She says with a satisfactory nod.

"Okay so where do you want me to drop you off at?" She seemed to ponder that for a moment.

"Yeah there's a grocery store right over that hill drop me off in front." As he pulls up he looks at her.

"Ryce you got your gun, wallet and cell phone?" He asks. She heaves a long suffering sigh.

"Yes Sammy I even have my knife in my boot. There does that make you feel better?" She asks her tone sarcastic.

He laughs, "Get out of the car I'll call when I'm done."

"M' kay Sam see ya in a bit." She says once she climbs out. He sees her wave at him in the rearview.

Ryce

She walked into the small grocery store grabbed a bag of chips and a Pepsi. She wasn't hungry but she needed am excuse to go through the line.

"Hello Sarah," She says giving the shy brunette a smile.

"Rycelynn!" Sarah squealed.

"How have you been?" She asks leaning over the counter to hug Ryce.

"I've been better," She mumbled.

"So uh hard question here have you seen Tommy around lately?" Sarah looked startled by the question.

"Uh not since he ran off. Why have you?" Ryce shook her head sadly.

"So why are you here?" Sarah asks in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Looking for some one." Ryce says pulling out a picture of Dean and mentally preparing herself for what was about to happen.

Ryce showed her a picture of Dean standing against the Impala arms across his chest wearing his beat up leather jacket.

It was one of her favorite pictures because his green eyes sparkled so and he looked happy.

"Ryce why are you showing me a picture of Tom?" Sarah asked puzzlement written all over her face.

"It's not Tom, that's Dean he's the father of my son. Yes I do realize how much he looks like Tom." she says.

"Oh okay, well sorry to tell you I haven't seen him or that beautiful car." she says handing the picture back.

"Maybe you should ask Axel." Ryce looked past her and noticed the picture of her and Axel and a lovely little boy.

"I see you got married." She said almost angrily.

"He stayed Ryce; he helped when Tom ran off." She said in her quiet way but Ryce could hear the steel behind it.

"Look I shouldn't judge you were nice to me when you shouldn't have. And you forgave Tom and me when you shouldn't have." She said.

It was as close to an apology that Sarah was ever going to get.

"It's okay, so how long are you here?" the brunette asks.

"'Till I find out if Dean is here or not. Well I got to go my brother is back. Nice seeing you again." She says. Sam was no where around yet but she just needs to get out of there.

"By Ryce good luck." Sarah says giving small wave.

Ryce nodded her thanks.

She was going to need all the luck she could get.

As she was leaving she saw a grey bet up jeep drive by it was Tom.

She dove around the corner so he wouldn't see her. She had to make sure it was him.

As she watched him walk across the small parking lot could help but get some flash backs.

"_Tommy run!" she yelled as she ran to_ _him Harry right behind her. _

"_Ryce get out of here I've got your back!" He yells to her pushing her in front of grabbed his sleeve. "No Tommy I'm staying with you." she wasn't leaving him. She couldn't leave him. _

Thankfully Sam took his sweet time getting back to pick her up.

She was still there when he walked back out to his jeep.

She took a chance and dialed Dean's number.

"Tom here." He says. She hung up without a word.

Good (well maybe she was quite sure yet) he still had Dean's phone and that just didn't settle right with her.

She heard the rumble of the impala's engine as Tommy pulled off in the other direction.

"Hey Sammy." She says getting into the front seat.

Still felt weird sitting up here where Sam should be sitting. She missed Dean at the helm.

"So did you find any thing out?" She asks as the head off down the road.

"Yeah there were two murder's the motel owner and an Irene," He started but stopped when he saw the horror that filled her eyes.

"No, Sam please tell me she, did she have blonde hair and was she fairly pretty?" She asks her tone shaky.

He thought back to the woman in the heart shaped bath tub.

She was covered in blood and missing her heart. It had been hacked out.

If he didn't know better he would have thought it had been a werewolf.

"Yeah she was a blond," He said.

"Oh god I know her, she was a good friend of mine." She said tears stinging her cheeks.

Irene had been her best friend in fact. That bad feeling was backing full swing.

"Wait was she missing her heart?" she asked fearful of the answer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact she was." He said grimly.

"He's back that means Harry is back."


	4. Bitch Dick

a/n:Sorry about the title...i'm sick and couldnt come up with a better name...read and enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryce

They pulled up to the dinner and parked out front. Sam looked over at her his eyes full of concern.

She saw the looks he was giving her. Frankly, it was getting on her nerves. Fucking shit! She thought irritably. And, to top it all off she just found out her best fried was dead. The girl that helped her through a whole hell of a lot was dead. She did not think being back here would be this hard. She needed to call Jo need to tell her what was going on.

"You go on in Sam I gotta make a phone call." She says to him. He nods to her and walks in. the bell over the door making her cringe as she pushed the numbers to Jo's phone in.

"_Jo here." _Ryce relaxed a little when she heard her friend's voice.

"Jo!" She sounded bad even to herself.

"_Ryce are you okay?" _Jo asked.

"No I'm not okay, we found him in Harmony Jo." She rushed out it felt good to talk to someone that knew how she felt about this place.

"_Shit! What the hell is he doing there?" _

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling that just won't go away. And to top all this off Irene's dead." she whispered the last part.

"I think Harry's back." She said nervously looking around to make sure no one heard her. She knew that everyone still remembered _that_ name.

"_Oh sit, not Irene," Jo gasped out. _

"_Do you need me to come there Ryce?" _Jo asked quietly.

"No." She took a breath and then said more firmly.

"No I'm okay. Have fun with J.B. at your moms." She reassured.

"_Okay but you call me again and I'll be there." _She felt better.

"Thanks Jo, I'll let you know when we know more." She hung up the phone. As she was about to walk into the diner she saw him again. She shook it off there would be time she thought to herself as she walked into to the diner.

"Well if it isn't Rycelynn Charleston." Came the snide remark. She noticed Sam had heard it too. She motioned for him to stand down.

Sam

He heard it, and did not like it. But, she had motioned for him to stand down and he would for now. She could take care of herself. So he watched as they threw barbs at each other. Both Ryce and Axels face were set in anger.

"Why Axel I didn't think that you would remember me." She said with fake astonishment.

"Well how could I forget," He watched as Axel got out of his booth to stand in front of her. He was too close to her for his liking so he went to stand behind her. "Seeing as how you and Tom were such a hot item." Sam saw her flinch when he said that. He knew it. She did know more than she was saying.

"Now how could that be? Seems to me that he and Sarah was the item when I was here." He really wanted to punch this guy. He could see how tense Ryce was; she looked like she could snap.

"Didn't seem that way when I caught you two down in the mines."

Ryce

She flinched again at that reminder. The things that lead up to that moment had been wonderful. But, what happened when they were caught not so much.

"You know Axel you always did want Sarah. Funny how when Tom leaves you wind up getting the girl huh." This was getting old and she did not have time for it. She needed to find out what happened to Dean. She was about to leave when he just had to say one more thing. "You're a Bitch Ryce!" He snapped at her.

"And you're a dick!" she turned to Sam.

"Look I'm not hungry anymore I'll meet you here for dinner okay." She left not wanting to hear what he had to say. When she was a safe distance away, she made a phone call. It was now or never.

"_Tom here." _

"Hey Tommy it's me."

"_Rycelynn? How are you?"_

"I'm good hey I've seen you around town." she says before she lost her composure.

"_You have? How did you get my number?" _he asks sounding slightly suspicious and a hole helluva a lot like Dean.

"From Ben," She lied easily.

"Can you meet me at our spot?"

"_Yeah okay, it'll be nice to see you again I've missed you Rye." _he said quietly.

"Yeah I've missed you to Tommy." she whispered back.

"_I'll see you there in ten minutes." _Tom said before he hung up. She sighed it was time she figured some things out.


	5. With You

their down by the river. Already said hello so on and so on. It's quiet between them because their both lost in memories.

Oh and don't Judge Ryce too much. Trust me she knows what she doing. It just going to be hard for her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tom

_When he saw her standing next to the water, the wind whipping her hair around. _

_He thought she was beautiful. It wasn't love between them. Their hearts belonged to someone else. _

_But for now, they were just them. Whatever they are didn't matter. _

_He was Tommy to her and she was Rycelynn to him. People in town didn't like her, and they didn't like him much right now._

_ So they fit. She had let him into her life. Let him meet her boy. That was a gift. She never asked too much of him. Or wanted more than he can give._

Ryce

_She didn't love him, not like she loved Dean. _

_He didn't love her, not like he did Sara. That was okay with her. _

_They were outsiders to this town. To lost people who found one other and became friends and lovers._

_ They sought peace from their lives. He never asked more than she was able to give. _

_It was nice having him there with her. Sweet Tommy, he had made life in this town easier. _

_She should have left after the hunt was over. But he had to ask her to dinner one night. _

_She couldn't leave after that. Her stupid heart wouldn't let her. So here she was, with him at the place that had become theirs._

Tom

They were sitting beside each other on the shore. Both quietly looking out over the water.

"I've missed you." He says without looking at her. She give's a small snort of laughter.

"I've missed you too Tommy." She says without looking at him.

"Did you ever find him?" He asked. He hears her sigh.

"Yeah but I lost him again." He surprised by that and looks at her as she looks at him.

Her eyes are just as he remembered. Light as lilacs when she was happy, dark as lavender when in the trough's of passion.

"What do you mean you lost him again?" He asked curiously. She sighed again.

"It's complicated." He heard her mumble. He sighs their lives were always complicated.

"I saw Sarah today," He said.

"Oh and how did that go?" He sighs they had went back to not looking at each other.

"It's complicated." He said parroting her earlier words. He hears her small laugh.

"Yeah it usually is Tommy, usually is." He didn't know why but he wanted to kiss her. He hadn't thought of her like that in a long time.

"Don't Tommy, I'm sorry but I'm not yours to kiss any more." She always could read his mind.

"I know, I wish things could be," He faltered.

"Like it used to be or easier?" She asked. "A little of both maybe." He said a little sheepishly. She nodded her head before answering.

"Me too."

Ryce

When had their lives' gotten so complicated?

Well hers had always been, but Tommy's. Nah it didn't become that way until she walked into it. Then Harry Warden seemed to have finished it off.

"Were have been Tommy? I tried to find you," She said looking at him.

"I didn't want to be found Ryce." Well she could have figured that out.

"Life here got ruff for me." He muttered not looking at her. She sighed.

"I know it did. I wish I could have protected you better." He looked at her then.

"What could you have done?" She shrugged.

"I dunno something more." She watched as he shook his head.

"No, there was nothing. Two bullets from you and three from the sheriff and Ben. It took a fucking cave in to kill him." She wasn't sure about that.

She had her doubts about that night. And when she looked into Tommy's hazel eyes and saw them shift towards green that's when she knew.

Now how to tell Sam. She sighed when she heard the familiar rumble of the Impala. She told him she would meet up with him later. She sighed again before looking at Tom.

"Tommy I'm sorry but I have to go." She said standing up, he stood as well. She looked up and saw Sam Staring down at her. Well he looks kinda pissed.

She was so busy looking at Sam she was surprised when Tom pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but to fall into his arms and let her self be hugged and hug back.

It was familiar; she wanted to cry when he pressed his lips to her forehead. It almost seemed like an apology. Why did there always seem to be one between them.

"Goodbye Rycelynn."

"Bye Tommy, look we here for a bit so call me if you need anything okay." She watched him nod as they slowly pulled apart.

This was so much harder than it should be.

"Okay." Was his only reply. She watched him as he walked away. Her heart was hurting and she really could use a beer.

Scratch that a couple dozen shots of Jack would be better.

Sam

What the hell was she doing? They were supposed to be looking for Dean. And here she was sitting on the beach with some guy. Before he can even speak she throws up her hands and says.

"Don't Sam I not in the mood." Her voice is cracking. She sounds like she's barely holding on to the tears. "It's not what you think."

"Well then why don't you tell me what it is." He says between his teeth.

"Not now Sam please." She sighs.

"Look I really need a drink there's a bar here so let's go." She says climbing into the passenger seat. With that the conversation was over.


	6. I Didn't Do It

Ryce

When they walked into the bar, she was sure she would see some one she knew.

It may have been ten years since she was here but people don't forget easily she did live here for a year.

"Why if it isn't little Rycelynn." Ben said from his place at the bar. There were other whispers. She ignored them in favor of Ben.

"Ben it's good to see you again." She smiled and hugged the old man.

"And who's this?" He motioned to Sam.

"This is my baby brother Sam." Sam was good not even a flicker of surprise.

She watched as he shook his hand. "Well I would love to chat but he's starved," She said jerking her thumb at Sam. "And I need a drink." She said with a smirk.

"Good to see you Ryce." Ben said with a smile. She nodded and sat down. Ignoring Sam's stares.

Sam

She wouldn't even look at him. Brother, what kind of cover story did she use while she was here?

"What will it be?" The waitress asked.

"Burger and fries for him." She waited for the waitress to write down the order.

"And a bottle of Jack with three shot glasses." The waitress nodded and walked off.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was about." He asked.

"Oh you mean you being my brother?" She smiled innocently. At his nod, she answered.

"What was I supposed to say, that you're my boyfriends brother but I'm here with you and not him. What would people think?" Well she had him there.

They sat in silence while he ate. And watched, as Ryce took shot after shot. When a fight broke out in front.

"Excuse me would you." Ryce said getting up. He noticed the angry look that passed over her features.

Ryce

Stupid old farts always blaming Tommy she thought a little drunkenly. Well not while she was here.

She jumped into the fray a little late. She grinned well not too late. She jumped on the back of a big burly man.

She grinned again but it came out more like a snarl. "Why if it isn't Red, remember me."

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" Red snarled back.

"Nope." She snapped. So she went along for the ride as he tried to attack Tom.

"Tommy watch it!" She warned. She watched as he moved just in time, making Red slam his fist into the mirror hanging on the wall.

She would laugh about this later.

Sam

Well trouble followed this guy now didn't it?

He watched as Ryce jumped on some guys back. Worried she would get hurt.

An all out brawl broke out between young and old. Then the sheriff broke it up.

"Charleston, Hanniger, stand down" The old sheriff snapped throwing them to the side. How he managed to get Ryce off that guy was beyond him.

"Every body stand down god damn it!" He snapped again. He tensed a little when Ryce and Tom were being pushed in the other direction.

"Harry's gonna get you this time!" one older man shouted.

"Shut up!" He heard Ryce yell.

"Hanniger, Charleston head to the back." The older man ordered. But Tom snatched his arm away.

"Why 'cos you all blame me!" He snapped.

"Come on Tommy its okay." Ryce said calm now.

"I didn't kill those people!" Tom snapped.

Before Sam knew it Tom, Ryce and the sheriff were in the back of the bar where he was. And he was a little struck by how much he looked like Dean

Tom

He was so sick of this town and it misplaced blame.

"I just saved your ass for the second time." The sheriff told him.

"Yeah well I wish you hadn't!" He snapped.

"Don't worry I wont the next time." He said before he walked off.

"Tommy," He heard Ryce's soft words. It sounded like an apology.

"Don't Ryce." He whispered back. He needed to get out of there and fast. He saw that Ryce was about to follow him.

"No Rycelynn don't you can't come with me." He saw that he hurt her, better now than latter. He walked out of the bar without a second glance.

Ryce

Damn here lately all the men in her life made her want to cry. Tommy was no exception.

"Rycelynn, you're a good girl what are you doing?" The Sheriff asked her.

"Look, I'm so sick of every body blaming Tommy for what happened!" She snapped.

"Ryce you weren't there." He said shaking his head. "No your right I wasn't down in the mines," She paused.

"But I was there after it all went down, and I_ was _there when Harry tried to kill me and Tommy." she saw Sam's head snap up and look at her.

"I understand you want to help him but," She wouldn't let him finish.

"I am the only one here that does, every one else wrote him off years ago." She spat.

"No honey he wrote us off."

"You see that's were your wrong." She said before she stormed off.

Leaving Sam to pay for the food and following after the shock of her revelation.


	7. Why

Sam

He had just been thrown for a loop.

This guy Harry every one was talking about had almost killed Ryce.

When he found her, she was sitting on the hood of the car.

"What's this about you almost being killed?" He snapped at her.

"I told you I was here when it happened." She said quietly without looking at him.

"Yeah but you never said anything about almost dying." He snapped at her. She shrugged her shoulders before speaking.

"You never asked." Like that should keep her from tell him. He scoffed. "This is serious Ryce." He snapped.

Her face fell and he felt bad. All he did any more was yell at her.

It just seems like she is more interested in this Tom character than she was in finding Dean.

"Is it really?" She asked sarcasm in full swing.

"Wow Sam thanks for pointing that out to me." She said snidely at him sliding off the hood of the car.

"Look Rye I won't pretend know what's going on with you. But you need to talk to me" He said pleading with her.

He didn't think she would answer. She had her back to him when she spoke.

"This place is to me what Lawrence is to you and Dean." She said quietly. Well whatever he expected it wasn't that.

"I thought that maybe I had found a home here once," She gave a nervous little laugh.

"Maybe even someone to share it with, and then Harry destroyed it."

Ryce

No that wasn't true, she was a hunter. She had no home other than the road.

Had been that way all her life. But she could hope couldnt she?

She figures that's why she gets Sam and Tom so much.

You live your life a certain way for so long and it's not like living anymore.

Despite all that she had managed to fall in love twice.

Have a baby and a friend that was more like a sister.

She counted her self among the lucky.

"I can't be here anymore." She said walking away. Thankfully, Sam didn't follow.

She wandered around this town that made her feel like she was stuck in between two worlds. When it became too quiet, she knew she was no longer alone.

"Hello Anna," she said to the angel that always seemed to be on her shoulder.

"Hello Rycelynn," She spoke in soft tones as always.

"Why is all this happening?" She needed to know this was killing her. She heard the angel sigh before answering.

"You are being tested."

"But why, I don't understand." Anna looked at her then.

"You will be there at the final battle, heaven needs to know that you can be trusted." Was this a joke?

"Are you telling me that heaven did all this as some stupid fucking test? That those dick with wings put Dean in Harry's path so he could get possessed!" Ryce yelled.

Anna just nodded.

"So my loyalty was in question?"

"Everyone's loyalty is in question Ryce."

"So what happens to Tom after all this?" She asked quietly.

"It will be okay Ryce I will take care of him." Anna reassured.

"As much as I would like that to comfort me, it doesn't." She heard Anna sigh again.

"Do you trust _me?" _Ryce thought for a moment.

She did trust Anna more than she trusted Castiel. (Not that she didn't like Castiel she did he was nice for an angel.)

Which is funny considering Anna was a renegade.

"Yeah I do."

"Then Tom will have my protection."

"Thank you Anna now I can do, what needs to be done." She whispered to herself the angel now gone.

She did trust Anna; she wasn't someone who just took orders. Ryce liked that about her.

Sam

He just wished he understood what was going on with her.

Maybe he should make a call to Jo. She understood Ryce better than anybody did.

He dialed her number. _"Jo here." _She replied sleepily.

"Hey Jo it's me Sam, sorry to wake you." He said.

_"No it's okay what's up?" _

"Do you know what's going on with Ryce?" He heard her sigh before she answered.

"_I'm not sure if I should answer that." _Well he didn't expect that.

"Why the hell not!" He asked angrily.

"_It's not my story to tell Sam," _she sighed again.

"_Look all I'm going to say is that she and Tom have some major history together. Be patient with her okay cowboy." _He could understand history.

"Yeah okay thanks Jo."

"_It's all good. Sam she will tell you when she's ready and knowing her like I do it will be when it's all over with." _She said before she hung up.

None of this was making him feel any better. Well there was nothing he could do about it.

So he didn't speak to her when she walked into the apartment they had rented. And he didn't comfort her when he heard her crying.

He didn't sleep until he heard her even breaths telling him she was asleep.


	8. It's Harry

a/n:Okay so i couldnt for the life of me remember the girl Sarah worked w/ name so i made one up.

A/n: this is another revised chapter reviews are like a chocochip cookies i cant get enough:)

o-o-o-o-o--oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryce

The morning had started as crappie as the rest since she had been back.

She had told Sam almost everything. Enough for him to understand what was going on.

He knew why she was acting so strangely. Well most of it anyways.

She still wouldn't tell him about her past with Tommy. Dean knew and that was enough.

But somewhere deep down she knew that she would have to tell Sam everything.

Then the universe decided to be extra sick and twisted. She was getting pretty sick of this shit.

"Damn it Axel! What the fuck are we all doing out here?" She snapped. Referring to the traipsing about the woods.

Tom looked dazed, Sarah looked scared. Axel as always looked pissed.

"Would you shut up Ryce!" He snapped at her.

She was getting sick of every one yelling at her like she was a child.

She took out her phone and text Sam. His answer back had her smiling in relief.

He was close behind them. They needed to know where Harry was buried.

When they reached where Harry was supposed to be they found an empty grave.

Everyone but her looked shocked and scared.

To her the evidence was all adding up. That sick feeling she had in the pit other stomach was back.

She looked over at Tom theory's swriling around in her head.

"Come on Tom were taking you to the police station." Axel said.

"Don't worry Tommy," she said to him.

Sam

She said that she was going to the police station. He really didn't like that idea.

Ryce was taking too much on herself right now. And he had not been helping.

Worry for his brother had clouded his mind ever since she told him that Dean was missing. Sounds of 'Barbie Girl' came to his ears.

Letting out a loud sigh he was going to kill Dean when they got him back.

"Hey Bobby," He said answering his phone.

"Uh no she went to the police station with Tom." He had to hold the phone away from his ear when Bobby started yelling.

"Bobby stop, look I didn't want her to go either, Bobby it would have looked suspicious. Considering that posed as an F.B.I agent yesterday. Yes Bobby I followed them one text from her and I'm in there. Okay I will tell her, yeah you to." He said hanging up.

He was beginning to wish Bobby had decided to come with them.

Ryce

Axel and Tom were having a heated discussion. Okay that was putting it mildly.

"We have you on camera Tom; you walked past the room where Irene and that trucker were staying." Axel said pounding his palm on the metal table.

"That's because my room was next to theirs. What do you want me to say Axel I didn't do it." Tom said with equal amounts of anger and fear.

What was going on with him? She knew that he had changed since she last saw him.

But this Tom was so different okay so maybe she knew what was going on. She had been watching him making him a case study.

She knew a hell of a lot more than she did yesterday. Now just to find out a bit more.

"What about Red huh, you were the only one down there." Axel said with a glare. Gee was this man ever happy.

"And they found him locked up with a wound Axel. You know Red; if Tommy went a couple rounds with him then there would be a hell of a lot more damage." She said trying to be rational and it worked for her at least.

"He could have killed Red and then locked himself up." He was grasping at straws and they all knew it.

"And come out with just one scratch, I don't think so Axel. You're grasping at straws and we both know it. So let Tommy go." She said.

"Fine but if anymore people die their blood is on you're hands Charleston." Axel said with a glare. His words sent a chill down her spine.

But she covered it up with bravado.

"And if you come after Tom without cause again you'll be dealing with me Palmer." She snapped.

"Is that a threat?" He sneered.

"Take it however you like dick weed." She threw over her shoulder as she and Tommy walked out. Tommy laughed at her joke and she smiled when she thought she heard Axel growl.

Sam

He was waiting outside the police station when Ryce and Tom walked out.

They spoke for a moment then he turned and walked away.

He watched her watch Tom for a moment. Finally she turned and walked towards the Impala.

"Sam we need to follow him." She said once she was settled in the front seat.

"You think he'll lead us to what we need?" he asked pulling out onto the road. Keeping a good distance between them and the grey Jeep.

"I think that it is a possibility. Plus Tommy has some Demons of his own he thinks he needs to face." they followed Tom's Jeep as long as they could without being spotted.

"Sam it's time we take the rest of this trip on foot." He nodded throwing the Impala in park.

Tom's jeep went all the way to the mouth of the mine's.

Hiding behind some bushes' he looked over at Ryce. She was to pale in the light of the moon.

Her black hair shined.

"You okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"No this is where it all started Sammy. This is where Jo and I almost died." Regret making her voice deepen.

Ryce

What happened ten years ago kept flashing through her mind as she watched Tom stand there gathering strength.

"_Run Tommy, Run!" She screamed._

"Ryce what's he looking at?" Sam's words brought her back to the present.

Looking over at Tom she saw that he was staring at the wood's above the mine's.

"I don't know." She had no clue what he was seeing.

But Tom saw something that neither her nor Sam could see.

"Come on he's on the move." She said when she Saw Tom walking up the embankment.

They stayed as close as they could while trying not to be seen. So far so good.

She had no idea what would happen if they were caught.

"Where is he going?" Sam asked when they came into view of an abandon house.

"That Axels' family's property I think they used to own all this land right here." she saw the look he gave her.

"What Sam I was eighteen we partied here from time to time. It's out of the way no cops would get called here." She whispered to him.

"This makes a perfect hide out." He whispered back.

Yeah it would wouldn't it. Why did these things always have to be some dark hide away? Why couldnt it be somewhere sunny. because then it wouldnt be a hie out. she answered herself.

Wait where did Tom go?

"Sam get down!" She screamed when she saw the pick coming at him. It grazed his arm.

"Ryce Run!" He yelled.

Sam

Shit! He did not expect this. Should have though. Ryce wasn't moving fast enough so he grabbed her hand pulling her along.

"Sammy we need to get to the car. Follow me I know a short cut." She yelled out. He let her take the lead. His dad's words played back in his head.

"_Don't look back son, look back and your dead." _He could hear the man in the miner suite.

They were still being followed it was really unsettling. When he saw that black car not too far in front of them he gave a sigh of relief.

Until Ryce spoke.

"Give me the Key's Sammy." He didn't want to but he tossed her the keys without another thought.

She reached the car first and slid across the hood. They both frantically opened the doors.

Ryce

Dean could kill her for this later. She had to get Sammy out of here.

Putting the key in the ignition she heard Dean's baby Roar to life.

Throwing the car into reverse and twisting in the seat so she could see out the back window.

She drove like hell was after them.

"Ryce he's just standing there what is he doing?" He asked. Nice timing Sam trying to drive here.

"Not now Sam!" She snapped. Finally able to get to where she could maneuver the car better.

She spun the wheel around hard to face it straight. Throwing the car in drive she slammed her foot on the gas pedal and got the hell out of there.

When they were safely away she turned to Sam.

"Don't tell Dean I'd like to be able to see my son get married one day." She said with a smirk.

Sam she saw just nodded his head.

"Hello Ryce, Sam." Anna said from the back seat.

"Shit! Anna what have we said about doing that!" Sam snapped at the red head.

"Sorry," She said not sounding the least bit so. "You two are needed." Anna said.

Sam

Anna had told them where to go. Ryce drove as fast as she could to get to Axel and Sarah's home.

"What are we going to do if he's here? We can't kill him." he asked.

"I know that. I just well I just don't know. I wish Dean were here." he wasn't meant to hear that last part but he did.

He didn't think he could say it any better. Any decision they would have made was taken out of their hands when they pulled up to the house.

Their guns drawn they walked up to the front.

"Sam is that blood?" She asked pointing to the side of the house. He nodded then they walked to the side. What they saw there was almost too much.

"Oh, no, no not him." he heard Ryce mumble when he looked at her he saw the tears roll down her face. She was staring at the old sheriff.

He laid there blood covered his prone body. His heart was missing and so was his lower jaw.

"Come on Sam we need to get inside." She said walking away from the gruesome scene.

Ryce

The sight of that man would haunt her. His white hair stained with blood. Sam walked in the front door ahead of her.

"What's that smell?" weirdly enough it smelt like burnt flesh.

"Uh Ryce you may not want to come in here." She heard Sam say from the kitchen. Of course she went any ways.

"Why what did, oh my god!" She said covering her mouth when she saw the woman in the maid's uniform.

Hanging half ways out of the dryer. Her flesh still radiating heat burned hair and skin was all that she saw.

"Sam, Axel and Sarah have a child we need to find that boy!" her eyes snapping around in sudden fear.

"You don't think do you?" He said following her out of the kitchen.

"I don't know, you look up stairs I'll check down here." With a nod of his head Sam took off up the steps.

"You can come out now sweetie, I'm a friend of you're mommy and daddy." She hoped her words could coax him out of his hiding place.

Wherever that was. She heard a soft whimper. Stepping around one of the couches in the living room. But stumbled upon another gruesome scene.

The red headed female cop lay there lifeless her heart missing. She really hoped Sarah's son didn't see this.

Stepping around the couch she heard where the whimper came from. She finally saw the little boy.

She put her pistol away so as not to frighten him anymore.

"It's okay honey I can take you to you're mommy and daddy okay." The boy just nodded.

"Okay I'm just going to call my friend and we can get you out of here." Again just a nod. She sighed.

"Sam! I found him! He's okay!" she hollered.

"It's okay sweetheart," She soothed when they heard Sam's footsteps.

"That's just a friend of mine he's going to help. Why don't you let me carry you okay?" The little boy nodded and climbed into her arms.

Lifting him and facing him away from the sight of the cop. She had no clue what he may have seen but she didn't want him to see any more.

She saw Sam's face darken when he came across the female officer.

"We got to go Ryce now." she nodded her head.

"Yes I know but we can't leave him Sam he's just a little boy." the child started to squirm at her words.

"Shh it's okay we won't leave you sweetie. Call Harmony Pd tell them they need to get to Axle's home now.

Okay honey I'm going to take you outside now. I want you to keep your eyes close till I tell you to open them." She felt him burrow his head in her neck and nod.

Sam

It was a relief when the police showed (with the boys father in tow.)and pried the boy from Ryce's arms.

"How can I thank you Ryce?" Axel asked sincerely.

"By listening when I explain all this to you. And I mean really listen Axel trust me you'll want to hear what I have to say." He nods.

She was about to leave when she asked Axel another question.

"Where's Sarah Axel?"

"At the hospital Kelsey was murdered tonight." he says fear at the almost loss of his wife shone in his eyes.

"Call her Axel the nights not over and it's valentine's day I have a feeling the body count's gonna rise." She say turning towards Him.

When they were finally free to go they climbed into the Impala.

"So were do we go from here?" he asked as the car roared to life.

"We go back to the mine's Sammy." She said a odd gleam in her eyes.

"Why there?"

"Because that's where it all started and that's where it will end."


	9. Run

The song that helped with this chapter is so cold by Breaking Benjamin. Good song. I hope you like this chapter. As always I one nothing but Ryce and what you do not recognize.

* * *

Sam

They drove down the highway to the mines. He saw Ryce's eyes dart about the scenery. He was doing it to. Thing's were getting down to the wire.

"Sam pull over!" She snapped pointing at the side of the road. Where they saw the grey jeep.

Smoke coming out from under the hood. He saw Ryce jump out the car and run over to it. He followed closely behind.

"Sam there's nobody here." She said frantic.

"There's blood on the steering wheel." He pointed out. "You see anything else that would point to where he may have gone." He said looking around.

"They Sam there were two people in that jeep." His head snapped to hers at that.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"The blood on the dashboard for one," He saw her pointing towards the woods.

"Then over there are two sets of foot prints." He nodded his head.

"Nice catch there Ryce." He said giving her a brief smile.

"Was taught by the best." She said returning his smile.

Ryce

She walked back to the Impala. They were gonna need a few things.

"Come on Sam and pop the trunk." She throws over her shoulder.

After they had gathered up the supplies they started to track through the woods. Why couldn't life just be a little easier than it was? They paused when they heard a scream.

"Oh shit Sam it's Sarah!" She yelled as she ran. When they reached the house in the woods they saw Sarah hanging out a window.

"Jump Sarah! Now!" She yelled to her from bellow. Ryce watched as she landed on the roof then slipped and practically bounced her way down.

"Sarah you okay?" She asked the stunned girl.

"No! He, he is in there." She said pointing to the house. When the man wearing the miner mask stuck his head out the window Sarah screamed.

"Come on! Move it, move it!" Sam hollered. As they ran a thought came to her.

"Sam we need to split up!" She shouted as she ran beside him Sara up front.

"No we need to stick together!" He shouted back.

"I mean it we have to get him to go another way."

Sam

She was going to leave he had to keep her safe what if he got her. Dean would kill him if he didn't keep Ryce safe.

"We got to keep moving until sunrise. Sarah take him to the mines I swear I'll meet you there. Go I promise I'll come and find you." She said before running off in the other direction.

"Come on she'll be fine she knows this place as well as I do." Sara pleaded with him pulling him along the forest path. He had to give in they had given him no other option. Sara and him began to run again following the path down to the mines.

"I'll show you the way you stay behind me you hear." Sarah said once they were at the mouth of the mines. "Damn it!" She said smacking him on the chest when he still didn't move.

"Have some fucking faith in her she knows what the hell she's doing okay!" he really didn't think that this girl had that much fire in her. But seeing her brown eyes snap with anger made him rethink that.

"Sammy Run!" He heard Ryce shout from over head. He and Sara snap their heads towards the sound.

Ryce was standing on top the hill bleeding slightly. The man in the miner suit came up behind her and pushed her to the ground with the pick.

They watched in horror as he raised the pick to slam it down on her. Shot's were fired, and the man went down. He watched Ryce get up and run the other way.

"Come on we got to go she'll find us!" Sara said pulling him into the mines.

* * *

Eh short I know. But I didn't want to drag it out any more. The next chapter will be a bit longer. It almost over yeah for me I almost completed my first crossover!! Ok strap on your seat belts ladies and gents the action continues.


	10. We Got To Get Outta Here

A/N: 1 more chapter to go!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryce

Sarah got two rounds off managing to knock him out. "What the hell are you doing?" Axel shouted.

"Axel remember when I said I needed you to listen now is the time." She said.

"He tried to kill my wife and child!" he snapped.

"Axel please we should listen to her." Sarah said laying a calm hand on her husbands arm.

Sam

He gave Sarah a look of thanks. She smiled in return.

"Sam go and make sure Dean's out please." Ryce said all business. He nodded and walked over to his semi-unconscious brother and kept an ear on Ryce, Sarah and Axel's conversation.

"Why did you call him Dean? Wait is that _the_ Dean Bryce's father?" He heard Sarah ask.

"Yeah it is. Look the thing is we think he was possessed by Harry's and Tom's ghosts." Ryce was explaining

"Oh come on!" Axel snapped.

"Really I didn't think ghosts could do that. Let alone two ghost possessing one person." Sarah mumbled to herself.

Earning three pairs of eyes trained on her. Sarah ignored them to ask another question.

"And, are you trying to tell me that Tom is dead?" she asked quietly.

"Yes Sarah that's what I am trying to tell you." Ryce said sadly.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but we better get moving I hear sirens." he said concern for his brother lacing his words.

"Sara could you please get our car it's a black '67 Impala?" She was saying.

"Yes where is it?"

"About a mile down the road from where Tommy crashed the Jeep it's in the bushes. Sam give her the keys meet us where the river and the woods meet." Ryce told her as he dug the keys out of his pocket mindful of his injured arm.

"Don't scratch her that's my brother's baby."

Sarah gave them a small sad smile then ran off in the other direction to do what was asked.

Ryce

"Axel I'm about to ask you to do something extremely risky."

He gives her a cocky smile.

"I'm up for risky but you still owe me an explanation."

"Of course Axel ya know you're not so bad when you're being nice. Okay I need you to tell people it was Harry that he came back. You know people will believe you." She says to him.

"Yeah they already thought that anyways. What else do you need me to do? I know there's more."

"Give Sam, Dean and I about five minutes and then I want you to fire into those tanks over there."

He nodded and she gave him back his gun.

"Here you might want this back." She said with a smirk. She walked over to Sam and Dean.

"I'll be looking forward to our talk Rycelynn!" He shouted as they walked away.

Axel

When they were far enough away he took up a good spot to take cover. He took aim and fired.

The bullet hit the gas tank sending fire exploding towards him.

Ryce

"I hope Axel's okay." She said looking at Sam.

"I'm sure he is. Were almost at the river you think Sarah made it there yet?" He asked looking over at her.

"Yeah Sara knows these woods better than I do." She grunted. Dean was a lot heavier than he looked.

"Geez when we get your brother back he's going on a diet."

"Yeah good luck with that. You know how much he likes his bacon cheese burgers."she managed to wheeze out a laugh.

"Oh thank God!" Sam gasped when he saw the Impala.

"Oh Ryce, Sam thank God you three are okay!" Sarah said running over to them.

"Sarah a little help please."

Sarah ran back to the car and opened the back door. Once Dean was settled in the car, she turned towards Sarah.

"Okay go back to the mines and back up Axel story. He's telling everyone that it was Harry." She says relaying what she told Axel.

"Okay I'll tell them Tom and me were being chased by him. And, I'll wing it from there." Sarah said nodding to herself.

"Thank you Sarah you have no idea what this means to us." She said waving her hands between her and Sam. Sarah smiled.

"It's okay. Look there's a motel about a days drive from here it's called Pine Valley Inn the owner is a friend of my dads tell him you know me. Tell him I told you to take the back way he will hide you away from any acquiring minds. Axel and I will meet you there in a couple of days." She says before running off towards the woods.

"Sarah wait!" Ryce calls out to her. Sarah stops to look back.

"Sarah burn that picture of you and Tommy I know that's a lot to ask but please you have to." she sees Sarah nod then run off.

"You think she'll do it?" Sam asks

"I hope so." Ryce says before getting into the backseat with Dean.

"Come on Sam let's get out of here." She says never taking her eyes off Dean. Who was sleeping fitfully.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sam

He could drive like his brother when he needed to. This was one of those times when he needed to.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the sign for the Pine Valley Inn. Thankfully it took less time than Sarah had predicted.

"We made it Ryce." He said putting the Impala in park.

"Okay you stay here with Dean, I'll go in and get us a room." She says gently lifting Dean's head off her lap and getting out the car.

"Ryce are you sure?" he said eyeing her clothes critically. Her white t-shirt was covered in blood so was her jeans.

"Sam your not any better shape than me. Plus I have this feeling that this friend of Sarah's dad has seen people covered in blood before." she says before jogging off to the office.

He had to agree when he remembered what Sarah had said about ghosts. He leaned over the front seat to check on Dean who had started to sweat.

His skin was to hot for his liking and he looked to pale. Ryce took less time than he thought.

"Okay the guy said to meet him around back there are rooms he has open for people like us." she says getting back in the car and gently laying Dean's head back on her lap.

"People like us." He asks as he drives around back.

"Hunters Sam apparently Sarah's dad was a hunter before he met her mom." She says with a small smile.

"Well that explains a lot." He says parking the Impala for the second time.

"Hello names Jake." The owner said holding out his hand when Sam got out the car. Sam took the other mans hand and shook it.

"Thanks a lot Jake." He says.

"No problem get more customers like you all the time. Come on I'll show you to your room." Jake says jingling a ring full of keys. He left them to open the door to there room.

"Your friend says that Sarah and Axel will be here some time this week. I'll let them know where you three are. Until then if there's anything you need just let me know I have one hell of a first aid kit." He says walking back over to them.

"Thanks we will." Sam says putting one of Deans arms around his neck while Ryce puts the other around hers.

"Here let me help." Jake says coming over to grab Deans legs. Sam wasn't to happy about that but Ryce's glare was enough to shut him up.

"Thank you for your help sir." Ryce said once they had Dean settled on the bed.

"It's no problem really. If anyone comes snooping around where they shouldn't I'll give you a heads up. But thankfully were far enough off the beaten path that we don't usually get bothered by the police." Jake said with a smile. As he was walking out the door he looked at Ryce.

"Ya might want to address that wound young lady. before you look after your young man." He said pointing at her still bleeding wound.

She smiled at him.

"I will I promise sir." She said with a wave.

"And stop calling me sir the names Jake." He said walking off.

"Thank you Jake." She said quietly as she shut the door.

Now that everything had calmed down she looked tired and had started to limp while holding her side.

"Come on Sam get out the first aid and lets clean up your brother." She said with a grimace.

He would like to fix her up first but one look into her eyes and he decided against it.

Ryce

Poor Dean, he just couldn't catch a break. She thought as she wiped away the sweat off his forehead.

Sam cut away Dean's shirt so he could clean the salt out of his wounds. Once Dean was cleaned and stitched up Sam turned his brown puppy dog eyes on her.

"Come on Ryce your turn." he says getting up to clean his hands.

"Uh no you first I know that you busted your stitches." she says getting out a fresh needle and string. She finally got them to use silk string.

Worked better than dental floss and hurt less. She and Jo used it all the time when they hunted together.

"Ryce," he started. But she cut him off.

"Please Sammy I'm just not ready to deal with my injuries yet." She says wearily.

He wanted to argue but thankfully he let her have her way.

Sam

He sat down at the table and took off his shirt. She cleaned it with the whiskey he had out. They had just used to clean Dean.

"Rye are you okay?" He asked quietly when she set the needle to his arm. The silk string shining in the light.

"M' fine Sam just.. I'm just really tired of him hurting like this." She said choking back a sob.

He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"We will get him back to okay." He promises but he cant tell she doesn't really believe him. When his wound is re-stitched he gives her a stern look.

"Now it's your turn." He says gathering everything he needed. She pulled off her shirt and hissed when he wiped her wound clean.

"Hot damn I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She grounds out between her teeth.

"I know what you mean." He says chuckling when she swiped the bottle and took a long drag from it.

"Okay you either need to stand up or lay down so I can stitch you up. That pick went in pretty deep your lucky it didn't go all the way through." He says helping her to stand.

"Yeah real lucky." She said her tone dripping with sarcasm. He smiled at her.

"I really need a cigarette." She groaned.

"As much as I like you smoking you'll have to wait until I'm done. And even then you'll have to do it in the bathroom we cant risk you being seen." He said frowning at her wound.

It looked really bad.

She struggled through it well enough.

He thought as he put the gauze on and tapped it.

He shook his head as she grabbed the whisky bottle and dug her pack of smokes out of her jacket.

"Call me if he even sighs in his sleep." She told him before walking into the bathroom turning on the air vent.

After a few minutes he could smell the smoke come from her smoking and he heard her crying.

He wanted to go to her but she wouldn't appreciate the intrusion on her very private moment.


	11. Thank You

A/N: As always i know nothing but Ryce and waht you do not recoginze

A/N: One more chapter.. i already have a sequal planed

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sam

By morning, she had calmed down.

She kept herself in check for Dean.

He knew that inside Ryce was falling apart.

She had been hit pretty hard in that town.

First learning that her friend Irene was dead then finding out Tom had met the same fate.

Being chased around by the man you loved (that just happened to be possessed by two ghosts. One that tried to kill her before and the other she had some sort of life with.) That tried to kill her more than once.

Yeah he would say that Ryce had had a ruff couple of days. The sound of Barbie girl brought a smile to her lips.

"Dean's gonna have to fix that." She said with a laugh.

He smiled at her before answering.

"Hello? Oh, hey Bobby, yeah we got him. Don't know he hasn't woken up yet." He covered up the mouthpiece.

"He wants to know if Dean remembers anything." He told her. She nodded and went back to playing with her knife at the little table.

"Yeah I'm still here. She's about as okay as she can be."

"Tell my Uncle that if he wants to know how I am he can call me." she sniped.

"Did you hear that? You did well she was pretty out of it earlier. Yeah okay, we'll head over to your house when we hear from Axel and Sarah. We cannot leave until Dean can be moved. We also need to know if the cops are looking for us. I have no idea what they told the cops other than what Ryce got them to say. Yeah pretty sure they will go along with the story Ryce trust them and that's enough. All right I'll tell her bye."he hangs up and looks over at Ryce. She looks so despondent.

"Ryce Bobby said that he loves you and to take care." her only answer was to nod.

He sighed and was ready to try again when there was a knock on the door. He pulled his gun out of his waistband notice that Ryce did the same. Looking through the peephole, he saw that it was Jake.

"Hey Sam thought that you and your friend might be hungry." He says holdin up a tray full of food.

"Thanks Jake." Ryce mumbled putting her gun away. He followed suit.

"I'll just put it on the table here." Jake says sitting the food laden tray down.

"You mind if I check your brother over."

"How did you know that he was my brother?" his tone suspicious.

"The car for one, plus your daddy was legendary. Plus I know of only one hunting duo that travel's with a pretty black haired girl with eyes like hers." Jake says nodding his head towards Ryce.

"Tell me you know what you're doing." Ryce asked putting herself between Dean and Jake.

Jake holds his hands out in a placating manner.

"I sure do, I was an army field medic for thirty years. Plus I've been stitching up hunters all my life." He said with a smile. Ryce relented and moved away from Dean but she never took her eyes of both men.

After a few minutes, Jake stood up and wiped his hands on the rag beside the bed. He noticed Dean had started to bleed again.

"Well he has some cracked ribs. Thankfully, none are broken or I would be worried about a lung being punctured. I am sorry to say that his wound has reopened. It will have to be re-stitched. Now I will leave you to your food and him. I know that if it was my brother I wouldn't want some stranger messing with him so I won't even ask." Jake says with a smile

"Thank you Jake I am glad to know that he is all right." Ryce said returning the smile.

"I will tell you this though, one sure fire way to keep that wound from reopening is to heat up a knife and to burn the flesh close." Jake stated.

"It hurts like hell though," Ryce, mused.

"Yeah it does,"

"But it's a good way to stave off infection." She said nodding her head.

Ryce

Sam looked a little loss following our conversation. It could not be helped it was definitely one-way off doing things.

"Have you done it before?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah I have, I was hunting a wendigo and got scratched up pretty bad. This one set of stitches kept popping open. It wasn't fun and it hurt like hell." she can still smell the burnt flesh.

"But it helped?" Sam stressed.

"Yeah it did no infection but one nasty scar. It may help but it can go wrong Sammy. I've seen it happen."

"She's right if there's an infection in the wound and we burn it close he could go septic." Jake said backing her up. She was thankful for that.

She watched as Sam blinked once then twice. He was a smart kid to smart but this was a lot of information to take in.

"Sam if we close the wound the infection can't seep out. It will stay in his body where we don't want it. We're keeping it clean but there still a chance." she says walking over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder."So far his blood is running clean and there's no sign of infection on the wound it's self. So were probably safe but I wouldn't risk it just yet. Tomorrow if you don't mind, I will check him over again. Then you two can make an informed decision." With that said Jake took his leave.

"One more thing if you need to go into town go to a one called Kane it's out of the way and smaller than Harmony. Also you could take my car I wouldn't drive that beauty of yours until you here from Sara." he says before walking off.

"I'm not sure how feel about someone don't know helping us out."

"I know what you mean Sam. But sometime's you have to have a little faith in people."

"Well every time I do I wind up being tied to a chair." He smile was deprecating.

"Sam why hasn't he woken up I'm a little worried?"

Sam

He didn't know why his brother wasn't waking up it could be that he was fighting off the effects of being possessed. He just wasn't sure.

"Let him sleep Ryce maybe he's just trying to recover."

She nodded her head but looked unsure.

"Fine, we need some supplies Sam were running low and we need some food. Thankfully we have a kitchen so I can cook."

"All right let's get Dean stitched up again and I'll head out to the store."


	12. finally

Ryce

Sam was gone to get more supplies so she was alone.

Only Deans sleeping form to keep her company.

She sat on the floor beside his bed taking his hand in hers she wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all.

Before her eyes closed and sleep claimed her she could have sworn she saw an image of Irene.

She shook it off as lack of sleep she closed her eyes.

Who knows how long she was asleep when she was waken by a soft murmuring.

"Peace friend,"Ryce opened her eyes to see Anna leaning over Dean.

She growled she didn't want anyone near Dean right now when he was so vulnerable.

"Rycelynn peace to you too. I mean no harm I'm here for Tom."

"He will be safe with you?" She hated the tears that threatened to fall.

Hated that Tommy was dead and she never got to say goodbye.

Hated that he couldn't be free from the beginning and that Dean had to pay the price.

"Yes he will be safe he was not the cause of all this. Poor boy had no choice in the matter." Anna spoke quietly while her fingers did a graceful dance across Dean's forehead.

Ryce glared at her she still had some lingering pain about those two hooking up.

Dean got a piece of angel food cake if she wanted to use Uriel's words.

Which she didn't he was just gross.

"Anna I can allow only so much leeway. Please get your hands away from him." She snapped.

Anna did as she was told.

"He's gone now Rycelynn he's no longer in pain."

"Thank you for that," She said sincerely.

But before she could say anything else the red headed angel was gone.

Why did everything have to be so complicated.

Why couldn't this be simple.

Again she caught a glimpse of someone that looked like Irene.

"Irene?" She whispered to the room.

But she received no answer, she about jumped out of her skin when her phone rang.

"Sarah, where are you guys? Oh okay it's just me and Dean. No he had to get some stuff, yeah no Dean's still not awake. Sarah I get it you had to take care of Noah.

I get that I really do I have a son to. Okay just knock I am awake and moving alright bye."

She heaved a sigh as she hung up the phone.

Finally this business was almost over and they could go home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

a/n: short I know but I'm working on a sequel..

So more to come soon..

Hopefully, thank you to every one who took the time to look and review and for the fav's it meant a lot to me.


End file.
